Someone else's angel
by DragonSoulFury
Summary: ONE SHOT- saskue loves his best friend all n a nights work. warning FLUFFF


**listening to the song and yeah **

_**standing in the dark-lawson**_

_Sitting here wide awake_

_Thinking about when I last saw her_  
_I know you shes not far away_  
_I close my eyes and I still see her_  
_Lying here next to me_  
_Wearing nothing but a smile_

were friends, that's the problem were best friends, its super i'm best friends with the number 1 unpredictable knuckle-head, the crazy blonde a prefect figure with deep blue eyes always filled with life. it makes me happy to know shes happy no one is bulling her anymore, its good. i know everything about her, we're childhood friends, that's the thing I've known her to long to love her but i do. My brother isn't much help either.

_Gotta leave right away_  
_Counting cracks along the pavement_  
_To see her face to face_  
_Thinking about the conversation_  
_I know I'm not one to change_  
_I've never wanted nothing more_  
_But as I walk up to her door_

i dont know why im here but i am and shes inside alone in the dark, she hates being alone especially when is dark. i knock on her door and i here a faint call, she opens the door and her eyes fill with life at the sight of me, she jumps giving me a bear hug. Naruko invites me inside and we sit drinking and talking.

"thanks.." she says sadly

"for what?"

"coming over...you.. you're the only person who seems to care anymore."

my eyes widen before i get up and sit next to her wrapping an arm round her, she leans into me and i feel my face heat. "they probably dont relise... maybe they dont know about when you were younger."

"yeah... but you do... thank you" she says finally before drifting off to sleep.

_I'm standing in the dark_  
_She's dancing on the table_  
_I'm looking through the glass_  
_She's someone else's angel_  
_It may sound stupid that I'm wanting her back_  
_But I'm wanting her back, girl_  
_And now I'm standing in the dark_

picking her up i put lay her on her bed, i watch her for a while, her calm face so peaceful her cute whiskers and full slightly parted lips. the way her hair frames her face.. shes beautiful... but not mine. i get up to the door

"stay.. saskue" i she her face lifted ever so slightly and tiered pleading eyes. closing the door i sit next to her stroking the blonde hair, she lies back down and we stare at each other for a while, just as she falls asleep she mutters somthing.

"i love.. naruko"

for the second time i get up and start walking home.

_All I want to do is hide_  
_But I can't stop myself from staring_  
_Wishing his hands were mine_  
_I can't stop myself from caring_  
_And as he turns down the lights_  
_I'm feeling paralysed_  
_And as he looks into her eyes_  
_Yeah, alright_

"WAIT, SASKUE WAIT!"

i spin to face a bright blonde crashing into me, we fall but she dosnt let go from my waist, propping myself up i see her in a better light her cheeks sparkling.. wait

"Naruko.. are you.. crying?" i panic as she looks up tears streaming down her face.

"you-you TEME!" She screams at me.

"i-i'm sorry.. what-what did i do? i didnt mean to leave you its just..." suddenly i was knocked back for the second time only this time somthing hot and wet was rubbing against my lips, suddenly i saw her face closew to mine and...

i closed my eyes and kissed her back showing her how i felt. i picked her up as she snuggled into my jacket and we walked back to her house.

_I'm standing in the dark_  
_She's dancing on the table_  
_I'm looking through the glass_  
_She's someone else's angel_  
_It may sound stupid that I'm wanting you back_  
_But I'm wanting you back, girl_  
_And now I'm standing in the dark, dark, oh_  
_Dark, dark, oh_  
_Dark, dark, oh_  
_Dark, dark, ohh, oohh_

i wasnt leaving this time, not again like before i was staying.. forever.. by her side.

as we lay down to sleep she turned and curled into me.

"i love you.. i alwasys have.. naruko" i whispered brushing her hair out of her face.

"stupid teme.. i always love you... more"

i laughed at the childish competion.

"we'll see about that"

_I'm standing in the dark_  
_I'm standing in the dark_

_I'm standing in the dark_  
_She's dancing on the table_  
_I'm looking through the glass_  
_She's someone else's angel_  
_It may sound stupid that I'm wanting you back_  
_But I'm wanting you back, girl_  
_And now I'm standing in the dark, dark, oh_  
_Dark, dark, oh_  
_Dark, dark_  
_She's someone else's angel_  
_She's someone else's angel_

Naruko's mine and only mine... i love her .. the dope, hyper active, cheery, #1 unpredictable knuckle-head


End file.
